White and Shadow
by sharinghnsharinglare
Summary: A Stingue fanfic I have typed while on the bus weekends when I'm bored.
1. Chpt.1

Sting was walking in the forest and sighed, it has only been a year after his parents went missing, he was abour 12 years old today. He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock around, he hasn't seen his friend Lector around he must have been busy looking for a new shirt. He walked towards his dragon dad Weisslogia and sighed. Once he made it, he instantly jumped at the dragons voice he didn't know why but it always made him jump.

"Are you alright Sting?"

"Of course I'm alright, never better"

Sting nervously lied and put a smile on his face, he looked up at the dragon whos face was now infront of him. The dragon glared at the boy and sighed at him, lifting up his head.

"I have a request for you but telling your already upset I'll wait when you're not feeling this down"

"No no I'm fine tell me!"

"Sting...I want you to kill me"

Sting froze in his tracks he looked up at his dragon, a serious expression on his face.

"I can't..."

"Sting it will be fine"

"Your asking a kid to kill his only parent left!"

The dragon set a hand on Stings head. Sting had tears in his eyes at this point. Lector was watching behind a tree and watched the two, Sting hugged the dragons hand and sobbed. Weisslogia hugged the poor child back.

"Sting I promise you it will be okay yoy will see me again"

"Yeah when I'm dead! Please Weisslogia don't make me do it!"

"To prevent others from killing me I want my pupil to do it"

Sting was a sobbing mess as he stood away from the dragon, his eyes were stained with tears. Lector was crying himself, the dragon knelt his head down and one last time and stood back again, he held two palms together as light filled the same hole that was made through his palm and fingers, it was almost blinding to him, he seperated his hands as the light grew large as sphreres stabbed through the white dragon. Sting shut his eyes and turned away, he didn't want to see. As the light faded he didn't see his dragon, Sting fell to his knees and lowered his head, Lector came from his hiding spot and ran up to hug his friend who was now crying again as he hugged the exceed back. After about a few minutes of crying the boy fell asleep and laid down in the grass. Lector got up and looked around.

"I'll be back Sting! I'm going to find you a blanket"

The exceed rushed off into the forest and towards the town of Fiore to find at least something to cover his friend in something warm, the cat ran around town looking for it. As he ran he bumped into something.

"Owie!"

Lector looked up and saw a green cat in a pink frog costume rubbing their nose.

"Ah I'm sorry!"

"Fro says it's okay"

The two cats got up and looked at each other for a few seconds before someone called a name.

"Frosch!? Frosch!? Where did you go?"

A boy with black hair was looking around carrying a white and black blanket, just what Lector needs but he couldn't steal from the kid.

"Fros over here Rogue"

The green cat waved, the boy who was known as Rogue looked at the cat and ran up to them, and scooped them up.

"Frosch don't leave my sight I could have lost you"

"Fro was with another cat"

Frosch pointed to Lector who was staring at Rogue. Rogue knelt down to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for a blanket for my friend, he's knocked out in the forest-"

Rogue picked up Lector.

"Take me to him I can give him one of my blankets"

Lector nodded and pointed in the direction where Sting was, as the three of them arrived, Sting was still asleep but shivering Rogue didn't blame him it was a bit chilly out here. Lector ran up to Sting and just sat infront of him, Rogue walked over and grabbed the white blanket from the two blankets he had bought and gavw the black one to his exceed.

"Hold this Frosch"

The green cat nodded as Rogue flapped the white blanket and laid it on the blondie boy who stopped shivering and Lector.

"Thank you Rogue"

Lector said and smiled, Rogue smiled back and nodded, walking back to Frosch and picked them up and walked away.

"Rogue says you're welcome bye bye!"

Frosch called out, waving to the red cat, Lector smiled and waved bye back before laying down beside Sting and closed his eyes.


	2. Chpt.2

Frosch smiled as they were away from the blonde and Lector, they looked up at Rogue and smiled.

"Frosch thinks they will see Lector again soon!"

"You really think so?"

The exceed nodded and hugged Rogues arm as they were wrapped in the black blanket. Rogue smiled and walked until they reached a small cave further in the forest and turned on the lamp that was inside, there was a small bed and a black bag. Frosch flew over to the bed and laid down on it, waiting for Rogue.

"Why couldn't you bring them here it's very cold out there Rogue"

Frosch asked as Rogue looked outside of the cave and sighed.

"We just met them Frosch I can't just bring people I don't know here, I promise maybe when it gets bad out there and I make another bed we can bring them here also when we get to know them better"

Rogue said walking towards the bed and laid down beside the cat and got under the blanket then turned out the light and went to sleep.

As the sun rose over the ravenettes head the green exceed was shaking him awake.

"Rogue Rogue get up!"

"Frosch five more minutes"

The exceed huffed and got out of the bed, they would let the kid sleep for a few more minutes and rushed ovut of the cave and smiled at the sun then ran into town, following the smell of food. They came across a building where the smell was coming from and went inside, flying towards the counter.

"Fro says hi!"

"Hello Frosch, where's your friend Rogue?"

"Rogue is sleeping, Fro is letting him sleep"

"What has brought you here?"

"Fro smelled food, Fro want get food for Rogue and friends"

The guy at the counter nodded and got out two plates.

"How many friends?"

"Just two"

"Four plates it is"

The man got another two plates and wrapped it in a sealed cloth and handed it to the cat.

"Here you go"

Frosch smiled and got out four coins and gave it to the man.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome now off you go, don't need Rogue looking for you"

Frosch nodded and grabbed the cloth with the food in it then flew out of the place and flew around town before going back to Rogue, as they flew they heard 3 people arguing and stopped.

"My friend did kill a dragon, I'm not lying!"

"Dragons don't exist!"

"Yeah they are dead, you're lying"

"I'm not!"

Frosch flew closer to the voices and saw Lector talking to two kids, they frowned and set the food down to where others won't get it and grabbed a stick. They landed infront of Lector, holding up the stick.

"What the?"

"Is that a pink frog?"

"Quit making Frosch friend cry you bullies!"

Frosch said waving the stick around, the kids took a step back before running off.

"Is Frosch friend okay?"

Lector looked at Frosch, and smiled.

"I'm Lector and thank you"

Frosch smiled and nodded.

"Frosch got food for Rogue, Frosch, Lector and your friend"

Frosch flew to where they left the food which Lector followed.

"Frosch and Rogue lives in a cave by a river, Lector needs to find his friend Frosch will wait"

Frosch sat down and smiled at the red cat. Lector flew off to find Sting and smiled at how nice Frosch is, got them food and now they are going to let them eat with them. Lector spotted Sting walking around with the white blanket around him, Lector swooped down and picked up the child who was now flailing around.

"Calm down Sting it's me!"

"Lector!? Why are you carrying me?"

Sting instantly stopped moving around and looked up at the exceed.

"Frosch got us something to eat!"

"Who's Frosch?"

"I'll show you!"

Lector flew back where Frosch was still sitting. Sting stared at the frog as Lector set him down.

"Lector is back! Hi Frosch is Frosch!"

"Hi Frosch I'm Sting"

"Is Frosch ready to go?"

"Frosch is ready Lector!"


	3. Chpt.3

Lector picked Sting back up as Frosch picked up the food, the three flew into the forest with Frosch in the lead since the exceed knew where to go and the other two didn't. A voice called out in the forest with the sound of water going down a stream.

"Frosch! Frosch come on where did you go!?"

"There's Rogue"

Frosch flew down and so did Lector with Sting. The three landed and Lector let go of the kid and stood on his feet.

"There you are Frosch, no more running off I was getting worried"

"Fro is sorry Rogue but Fro went to get food for friends and us"

Frosch set down the cloth and hugged the ravenette who sighed and hugged back. Rogue looked up to Lector and Sting, and released the cat and pointed to the blanket.

"Did it help?"

"Huh?"

"The blanket, were you able to get warm at night with it?"

"Oh you put this blanket on me and Lector, thank you"

Rogue nodded and picked up the cloth with food in it and smiled at how good it smelt.

"So I'm guessing Frosch invited the two of you to eat with us"

Lector nodded and smiled.

"Frosch is really nice to invite us and get us something to eat"

"Frosch is a very nice cat and I appreciate having them with me"

Rogue chuckled as the green exceed nuzzled Rogues cheek.

"Oh well lets not let this food go to waste, come on lets go eat"

Rogue turned around and walked towards the cave, Sting followed close behind and looked around.

"Where's your family?"

"Missing. Yours?"

"Missing too"

Two kids responded quickly before the exceeds could break the silence that started up once more.

"So uhm how long have you and frosch been out here?"

"A year"

"What about your parents home?"

"I forgot where it was..."

"Don't feel bad, Sting forgot where his home was too"

"Lector!"

Sting huffed as Rogue let out a small laugh, and smiled only a little.

"Looks like we're in the same boat huh?"

"I guess so"

As the four make it, Sting took off the blanket that was wrapped around him and laid it down on the ground. Rogue watched him.

"You didn't have to, I could have gotten my blanket"

"No no I don't mind doing it"

Sting straightened the blanket and sat on it and so did Lector, Rogue rose an eyebrow before sitting down with Frosch by his side. Lector untied the cloth and moved it out of the way seeing the delicious food infront of them. There was meat, eggs, bread, and fruits. Sting and Rogue licked their lips as Lector and Frosch drooled a bit. Sting grabbed the first plate, Rogue took the second, then Frosch and lastly Lector, Sting was the first to dig in to his food which made Rogue laugh at how messy he ate. Rogue was savoring the taste and smiled, and looked at the Frosch, who looked back at him.

"Would Rogue like to have Frosch blackberries, so Frosch can have Rogues strawberries"

"Of course Frosch"

Rogue traded fruits with the cat and saw them smile at him.

"Thank you Rogue!"

"You're very welcome Frosch"

Rogue went back to eating and so did Frosch, Lector and Sting were already finished and laid down on the blanket with hands on their bellies.

"That was some good food..."

"Yes Lector indeed it was..."

The two chuckled and fist bumped, Rogue and Frosch smiled and finished up their food together then set the plates down, getting up and stretched.

"Alright Frosch lets go out for a job"

"Can we come along?"

Sting asked sitting up from their spot


	4. Chpt.4

"Huh?"

"Can Lector and I tag along with you?"

Rogue looked over at Frosch who seemed very excited to let them tag along with them. He turned back towards Sting and Lector who were now using puppy eyes and poking out their lips. No joke this was making Rogue laugh on the inside just seeing them do this, the ravenette child nodded and held out his hand.

"You can join us"

Sting got up and grabbed Rogues hand and shook it.

"We should have a team name!"

"I don't know, what magic do you have?"

"I use White dragon slayer magic"

Rogue froze up a bit, which Sting caught and tilted his head.

"You okay?"

"Never thought I would see another Dragon slayer"

"You're one too!? What kind of dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm a Shadow dragon slayer"

"That's so cool! Alright we came be Twin dragon slayers!"

"But we're not brothers.."

"No no we match like light and dark, white and black, I'm light and you're dark"

Rogue rose and eyebrow before understanding and nodded at him.

"Alright Twin Dragon Slayers it is"

Sting said excitedly as he looked down at Lector who nodded at him.

"That sounds like a awesome name Sting!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue smiled and picked Frosch up and began to walk out of the forest with Sting and Lector behind the two of them chatting about how great and strong their team is going to be when they are older, Rogue was thinking about that too he could protect Frosch even more now with Sting and Lector beside him to do so. As they were walking something caught Froschs eye and tugged on Rogues arm, Rogue looked down at Frosch who was pointing to a guild that had something look like a sabertooth tiger mark.

"Whoa that looks really cool Rogue lets go in, maybe we can check it out"

"I don't know..."

Sting grabbed Rogues hand and rushed into the building and looked around, it was full of people with the same symbol that the two saw earlier on the flag.

"It's a guild"

"A what?"

"It's a guild"

Rogue repeated and squinted at the marks on people, soon a teen with long kinda messy green hair with a white mark on his nose and what seemed like black tattoos and another boy with long blonde hair with a mask on his face and a hat that looks way too big on him came up to the two. The four stared at each other before Frosch broke the silence.

"Fro says hi"

The green boy stared at the cat and picked it up from Rogues grip and stared at it, Rogue panicked and tried to get it back from him.

"Give Frosch back to me"

"I like this cat, don't you Rufus"

The blonde boy known as Rufus looked up at the cat and smiled.

"It's indeed very cute I might just want to keep it"

Rogue growled and began to inhale, the shadows under the green boy, Rufus, and Sting were vanishing as Rogue finished.

"SHADOW DRAGON!-"

"Rogue wait!"

"ROAR!!!!"

A massive black beam of shadows shot at the two the green head boy pusher Rufus out of the way quickly the attack hitting the greenies arm and the wall behind them.

"I will not repeat myself, Give. Me. FROSCH!"

The boy gulped and handed the green cat to Rogue who instantly put a more tight grip on the cat, Sting stared at Rogue who glared at them.

"Okay that was caught off on the wrong foot I'm sorry for my friend, I'm Sting, and this is my best friemd Lector"

Sting nervously chuckled and held his hand out as he pointed to the red cat on his head. The greenie nodded and grabbed Stings hand and gripped it.

"Orga, and this is my close friend Rufus"

The blonde took off his hat and bowed then placed it right back on his head. Sting glanced at Rogue who softened up a bit but didn't stick his hand out.

"Rogue...this is my Frosch, Mine!"

He growled as the two nodded at him.

"You're going to need that attitude and the ability to be tough in order to stay"

Orga said as he walked off along with Rufus, Sting looked at Rogue and walked further inside the building, until a girl ran up to them with a mean look on her face.

"I never seen you two here before, you must be new huh?"

"Yeah we were just walking in cause we saw th-"

"Shut up! You better be tough and strong enough to be in this guild you got me!?"

"Yes litt-"

"It is m'lady to you blondie!"

M'lady glared at Sting then snapped to Rogue, looking at Frosch who was smiling, she was trying not to get soft so she attempted to hit the cat which Rogue caught in a tight grip and flipped M'lady onto her back which she did and kicked the back of Rogues legs causing him to fall and Sting catching him quickly.

"You good Rogue?"

"I'm fine lets just join this guild and find a job we can both do"

The ravenette sighed.


	5. Chpt.5

Sting nodded and looked around and saw a ninja popping up from places until they finally stayed still.

"Rogue Rogue look!"

Sting grabbed Rogues arm and pointed to the ninja who used to be there. Rogue looked confused, and stared at Sting while petting Frosch.

"What are you looking at?"

"There was a ninja!"

"I don't see any..."

Rogue sighed and walked ahead, Sting and was going to take a step when someone picked him up by the back of his shirt and held him up. Sting panicked for a second which caused Rogue to turn around and freeze in his tracks.

"Are the two of you the source of trouble in my guild!? First a hole in my wall then picking a fight with my daughter!?"

Sting gulped and didn't dare turn around to look at the man judge by Rogues face expression he didn't want to. Rogue shut his eyes and continued to pet the poor scared green cat in his small arms.

"ANSWER ME YOU SMALL BRATS!"

The man shouted getting everyones attention if he already hasn't by walking in. As Rogue kept his eyes shut the man grabbed him by the head.

"Do I have to beat the answer out of you two?"

Sting spoke up at that threat.

"My friend caused the attack and I hit your daughter"

The second was a lie obviously but Sting didn't want Rogue to get in much trouble just from two things that was started by two members here already. The man dropped Rogue but kept Sting in his grip.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on you, blondie!"

The man threw Sting at Rogue who quickly caught himin his arms arms while Frosch was behind him and so was Lector.

"Father."

The girl who started the second problem walked up to her dad with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"These two troublemakers would like the join our guild that's why they came here"

"Is that correct you brats?"

Rogue looked up, trying to not seem as terrified as before, he pushed Sting behind him and nodded at the man.

"That's right"

His voice was kind of quiet but he attempted to speak loud and clear. The man scoffed and walked away, he then spoke.

"Give them their Sabertooth crest and tell them the rules Minerva"

"Yes Father"

Minerva snapped her head at the boys who weren't looking at her but worried about each other.

"You okay Sting"

"I was so scared I nearly peed"

Rogue snickered at Stings attempt to brighten the mood.

"Eww Sting"

"Hey I said nearly!"

They laughed at each other. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"HEY RAVEN AND BLONDIE LETS GO!"

The two jolted and looked towards M'lady, Rogue picked up Frosch as Lector climbed onto Stings shoulder. They followed the girl towards a room that had a stamp and different colors infront of it.

"This is where you're getting your crest, pick whatever spot yata yata yata, come get me when your done I'll be telling you the rules of this guild"

With that she walked off leaving the two alone. Sting looked at the colors and huffed for some reason he wanted red but thought it wouldn't look right on him, he glanced at Rogue who was looking at him.

"Do you know what color to get?"

"I want the color to match my dragon but I also want to match with you"

"I'm guessing your dragon is black"

Rogue nodded and pointed to the black paint. Sting stared at it and pointed to the white next to it.

"Oh we can really be matching twins"

"That's what I meant"

"Oh you didn't mean get the same co-"

Before Sting could finish Rogue shook his head.

"I don't want to match that much Sting"

"I got you Rogue, you can get black and I can get white!"

Rogue nodded and grabbed the first stamp and Sting grabbed the second one, they both dipped it in the colors they want and froze.

"Where do you want to put it?"

"Uhm, right shoulder?"

Sting nodded and they both stamped the crest onto their right shoulders.

"How does it look Sting?"

Sting tilted his head over to get a better view and grinned.

"Really cool Rogue! How about mines?"

"It looks decent"

"Decent!?"

"Awesomely decent how about that?"

Sting chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds about right my shadey friend?"

Rogue stared at him, Sting stared back, they stared at each for 30 seconds.

"What?"

"Please tell me if we're going to be together side by side for the rest of our lives, you're not going to be telling puns"

"Already got it planned!"

Rogue snickered and facepalmed as Frosch tugged on his arm. He looked down at the exceed who took off their frog costume.

"Fro wants a crest like Rogues!"

"Yeah Sting can Frosch and I get crest like yours"

The two boys grinned and nodded, Rogue handed them his crest stamp as Sting put his back. Frosch turned around as Rogue stamped the black stamp onto the exceeds back. Lector lifted up his vest so Rogue could do the same to him.

"There the two strongest cats of Sabertooth"

Frosch put back on their frog costume and Lector pulled down his vest and grinned.

"The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and their exceeds are going to be the strongest in the guild!"


End file.
